


The day the world seemed okay.

by artistsfuneral



Series: Poly-Sander Human AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adults, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Human AU, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Thomas Sanders, M/M, Meet-Cute, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Roman Is Thomas Dad, Roman is a dad, Service Dogs, Virgil has a Service Dog, War Veteran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/pseuds/artistsfuneral
Summary: Virgil closed his eyes for a few seconds and took a deeb breath, before he put on a tiny fake smile and left the car to open the door for his service dog Phoenix.He would have never decided to participate on his own but Patton had called him weeks ago an of course Virgil couldn't say no to his best friend. Also one of his only friends. And his teenage crush, that he never had admitted.Or: Virgil is following Pattons invitation to his charity event to meet Pattons friends (and fall in love)





	The day the world seemed okay.

Virgil closed his eyes for a few seconds and took a deeb breath, before he put on a tiny fake smile and left the car to open the door for his service dog Phoenix. The four year old, black altdeutscher Schäferhund barked happily and took her position on Virgil's right side. He had spend the morning with her wandering through the woods outside of the small town he lived to make sure she was able to concentrate the rest of the day.  
While linking her leashes to the belt around his hips he already took a glance around the farm and saw Patton walking towards him, with a big smile on his face. Virgil new Patton since they were little. Growing up together it was Patton who had always encouraged him to come out of his shell and it was Patton who immediately tried to reconnect with Virgil after he came back to his hometown years later. After....

"Oh my God, Virgil, I'm so glad you could make it today!" Patton - always a ray of pure sunshine - had reached Virgil. His hair was messy and his signature sweater was hanging around his hips, probably to prevent it from the same paint stains that already covered his shirt.  
Virgil shrugged. "Well it's not like I had anything to do- ... I mean- ... We're friends, of course I'm here to help." His hand found the thick fur of Pheonix and clawed at it. _Way to go Virgil, insult him right away, great idea._ "Sorry", he murmured under his breath.

  
"What for? You're here and that is amazing, you're my hero! My Labra-thor! You have to meet some people, I'm so exited for you to help today, you have no idea how much this means to me!" As Patton kept on rambling he walked Virgil around the family farm that he had turned into an animal sancuary in the last few years. He had expanded the old barn that he and Virgil used to play in, into a bunch of comfortable kennels with little outside pens. The stable was renovated and Virgil coud hear horses, some cows and also a donkey making themselves noticeable from inside.

The whole farm was decorated with banners and country-themed clutter. There was a kiddy pool and a tiny ball pit in a fenced of area for the smaller children, picnic tables were turned into work stations to craft bird houses or paint dog and cat collars. Next to the farm house for the staff was a barbecue area for the adults and all over the place were people painting wood to build new enclosures or renovate old ones.  
The event going on was everything at once. It was for charity, to help Patton maintain the sanctuary, but it was also an adoption event and provided information for all kinds of situation and how to take care of many pets.

  
Virgil would have never decided to participate on his own but Patton had called him weeks ago an of course Virgil couldn't say no to his best friend. _Also one of his only friends. And his teenage crush, that he never had admitted._

  
And while his anxiety level was rising bit by bit, because there were way to many people, he still kept listening to every word that came out of Pattons mouth. He kept smiling at the people that he was introduced with, nodded in agreement whenever it was expected of him and followed Patton around the yard like a shadow. And when Patton was asked o help someone out, Virgil sat down in the shade of a tree, shared a water bottle with Phoenix and watched some of the children running around with water guns playing.

And his mind started racing while his eyes followed the children, shooting each other and making noices that imitated death and destruction by real firearm. Pictures flashed in his mind until he felt a paw clawing at his shoulder and heard the whine that came from Phoenix. With lightly shaking hands he signaled her to lay on his lap and his fingers formed fists in her black fur.

  
"Are you okay, mister?" Virgils eyes snapped open to stare into the dark brown ones of a drenched kid that was starring down on him. The boy in front of him was maybe five or six years old and wore swim trunks and a red shirt with a yellow star print. "Yeah. I'm fine." The boy sat down and Virgil blinked perplex. "You don't look okay, mister. And Daddy told me that it is not okay to leave someone alone, who is not okay. So is it okay, if I stay here until you are okay?"

  
They stared at each other for a long minute until Virgil regained his abiltiy to speak. "I am fine," he tried his best to sound convincing. The boy squinted his eyes and answered pounting: "Well, I am tired. So I am going to stay here." His voice hoverying over every "I am" like it was a mission. "But.... Daddy says I'm not allowed to talk to strangers. That why you have to tell me your name, so we can be best friends. I'm Thomas."  
It took Virgil probably another minute to understand what just happened and before he could answer Thomas was already speaking again. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that you're a fairy! I mean the pink hair gave it away a bit but of course you don't have to tell me your name if you're a fairy, we are friends now so I don't want to own you, you're not a pet!"

  
"What?"  
"It's okay, I won't tell anyone but my Daddy and he is really good at keeping secrets!"  
"My hair is not pink... it's purple."

  
Thomas glanced at his hair for a second and shrugged aftrwards. "Looks pink to me. I'm going back playing, now. Bye, mister fairy!" And with that the boy was gone and Virgil was back alone under the tree. "What just happened?"

"Oh Virgil, there you are, purrfect!" About half an hour later Patton came around the tree, holding hands with someone. Virgil's heart stopped for a second as he looked at their hands. So he is in a relationship after all. Of course he is... _Why wouldn't he be, he obviously deserves it._  
"Virgil, I want you to meet Logan Picani, he's the son of Dr. Picani. You remember him right, our middle school teacher?"

  
"Of course I do , it's not like he is easy to forget." He took a hitched breath. "In a good way, I did not mean to-" But this Logan-guy stopped him right away from rambling. "Of course you did not. I am very well aware of my fathers behaviour." _Ouch. That was cold._ Virgil tried not to make a face. "Yeah, well... I'm Virgil Storm. A friend of Patton's."

  
"Naaaaaw kiddo, of course you are! Both of you are my bestest friends in the world. Well and Roman too. You all are family! That's why I wanted you to meet." _Double Ouch. Kiddo? Family zone and friend zone? His life really was shit._ "I wanted to ask you two to do me a favor?"

  
"Sure Patton, whatever you need.", Logan readjusted his glasses as he spoke. Although a lot taller than Patton he did show a bit of similarity with him. Virgil could'nt help but notice that they were wearing nearly the same clothes. Logan just loocked a lot like he came straight out of an office, maybe he was a teacher like his father, while Patton actually looked like someone who spent his day with animals. They were wearing the same polo shirts though. _Ugh, couples..._ "Yeah sure, if you think I can help," he agreed too.  
Patton lead them to one of the dog kennels in the barn, that was currently empty but needed to be renovated quickly because Patton was waiting for a pregnant mother dog that would arive soon at the sanctuary. "So I know it is probably a lot to ask for, but I feel like both of you can do this really quick if you work together and I already have a ruff day. Got it? Ruff?"

  
Virgil smiled at the familiar rambling. "It's okay Pat, we will help. Besides worry doesn't suit you." Logan nodded in agreement. "Worry is indeed unncassary. I am sure we will manage just fine." This earned them both a hug from Patton and Virgil had to resist from holding onto Patton longer than normal.  
They got to work right away and started with taking everything out of the kennel and swiping the floors quietly. Virgil being his arkward self could not really think about anything to say that didn't sound to forced so he stayed mute for the most of the time, only ever talking when he told Phoenix to help him with something.

  
"Are you a war veteran?" The question came so unexpected out of nowhere that it made Virgil drop the broom he just carried and tense up. His hand reached out and it took only seconds until Pheonix was next to him and he locked his fingers in her fur. "Yeah." He answered shakingly, preparing mentally for the comming questions. _Have you killed someone? Have you been shot? Why are you back? When are you going again? Is your dog dangerous? How can you have the morals to-_  
"Patton talked alot about you. But he never told me why you went away. He always said that it was your story to tell, so I asked."

  
"Oh." He let go of Phoenix' fur. "What did he say about me?"

  
"Nothing bad, if that is what you are concerned about. He likes to tell stories of your time in grade and middle school. I am aware that you have the genetic aspect of heterochromia, but you cover it up with colored contact lenses. I know that you liked animals more than humans, which lead to Patton wanting to be a vet. I am aware of some habits you used to have. Patton was very accurate and detailed when he spoke about you."

  
While Logan spoke, Virgils face turned a dark shade of pink, half because of the embaressment, that a stranger knew so much about him, half because of the fact that even after years Patton still seemed to like him that much. "You seemed very close. Why did you go away?"  
Virgil took a deeb breath and carried on swiping the floor. "I did not do it on my accound. I was forced to leave and join... my unit." Pictures of the other recrutes flashed before his eyes. The overseer shouting into his ear and the cold sweat running down his face. A paw, that kept scratching at his tight. "When I was a kid I developed social anxiety, I was shy and as it turned out I was also gay. My Dad found out one day. I was not really his idealistic masculine quarterback... so- so he-"

  
"So he send you away, trying to change you." Patton stood in the doorframe not even the hint of a smile on his face. It felt wrong looking at him like that. "Yeah." Virgils voice cracked as he spoke. "Yeah he did." His eyes burned with upcomming tears and he had to blink several times to regain control. "Sorry Patton, I didn't want to ruin your mood."

  
A deeb frown washed over Pattons face as he entered the kennel they were still in. "Oh Virgil, no, no. Don't even think that you have to apologize for something like that! Never think that!" He reached out for Virgil and gently placed his hands on each side of his cheeks. "Virgil you are so important to me, you can't possibly ruin anything! You going away was horrible and it had torn me completly apart. But that is why I am so happy that you are back! You are alive and you are still one of the most amazing people that I have ever met."

  
"Patton?" Virgil was crying. Patton smiled again, gently whiping away the tears that kept on comming. "I- I have to tell you something, Virgil. And- And- And I should have told you this years ago but I just wasn't brave enough so I'm going to do that now."

  
Virgil's breath hitched in his throat and he could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a second. "Virgil. Virgil, I love you."

  
"What?"

  
"Virgil, ever since I can think, you were always there for me. You were always so caring and understanding and you always laughed at my puns even when they were bad. And when you were suddenly not there I just didn't know how I should keep on living. Because living without you... that is just absolutely impossible for me!" Now it was Patton who was crying burning hot tears. "And that you- that the first thing you did when you were back was comming to me-" A desperate laugh left Pattons lips as he whiped his tears away.

  
"I love you."

Virgil couldn't breathe. This was his biggest dream and also his worst nightmare comming true. His thoughts started racing. _Of course he loved Patton, more than anyone in the world. But the last few years had broken him completely into thousands of pieces and left him shattered on the ground.He was absolutely broken, there was no way he was able to make Patton happy. Amazing, cute, incredible, loveable Patton, who deserved so much better than him, who deserved someone like-_  
_"What about Logan?" His hands w_ ere shaking and he took a step back, reaching out for Phoenix' fur. Looking around he noticed that the other man was gone. _If Logan had heard them now he was also responsible for the break up of-_

  
"Logan knows that I am in love with you. Roman also does. Thats why I wanted you to meet them. I wanted you to meet them today so you maybe got to like them and then I would have told you. This did not really go as planned, to be honest." Patton reached out for Virgil and took his free hand into his own.  
"Logan, Roman and I love each other. We're in a relationship, we're polyamorous. And I wanted you to join us. Because all these years, even with Logan and Roman, there is no way that I could forget you. Virgil, when I said that I love you I was not lying."

  
_That was a lot to take in. He had to sat down._ Virgil sank to the floor and burried his nose in Phoenix' fur who started to lick his hands and layed herself on his lap. He had absolutely no idea what he should do now. But he knew he couldn't just do nothing, so he did what came into his mind.  
"I love you, Patton," he mumbled into the fur, but loud enough for Patton to hear it. "But I don't know if I can do this. I'm not even sure if I wouldn't mess up a relationship with just one person, but three? And that with two complete strangers? Patton I can't just-"  
"Oh Virgil. No one expects you to do that. But I want to be your boyfriend. I really do. And everything else we can try out later. Maybe just meet Roman first? And then, this evening when we are alone, we can all sit down and talk?"

  
Virgil looked up, his eyeshadow probably a total mess. He shrugged not really knowing, what else to do. But that was enough for Patton, who kneeled in front of him: "Virgil Storm, would you do me the honor and be my boyfriend?"  
"I guess? Yeah."

And when they finally left the barn and Patton took Virgils hand as they walked over to the barbecue area, the world seemed okay.  
And when it turned out that the boy from earlier the day was actually Romans son who took his Daddy by his hand and proudly introduced him to the fairy that he had discovered, the world seemed like a really nice place after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo... I guess I'm gonna make this a series.  
> Patton is basically the heart of the poly relationship and now Virgil has to get to know the other sides to make this work. But non of them is really flawless...


End file.
